


My Heart Will Go On

by piratecoded



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, also there's no on screen death, and then i wrote serious fic about it, but his heart is there for sure, but the death is pretty implied, my bad y'all, this started as a joke, well maybe not Will Turner exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratecoded/pseuds/piratecoded
Summary: How the ending of Dead Men Tell No Tales probably would have gone, if it hadn't been written by Disney.Alternatively, no one gets their happy ending.





	My Heart Will Go On

After all that's said and done, Henry Turner returns home.

He said his goodbyes to Jack -- or, rather, he'd _attempted_ to say goodbye to Jack. He hadn't been about to get out more than a couple words before the older man was shooing him off the Black Pearl with fluttering hands and impatient gestures. He had to admit, Jack Sparrow hadn't been what he was expecting at all. His parents certainly neglected to mention how _drunk_ the pirate was, or how belligerent. But without him, Henry would have never been able to accomplish what he set out to do.

To find the Trident of Poseidon. And to rid his father of the curse of the Dutchman. 

And for that, Henry finds himself grateful.

They made their way to the lighthouse from there. Being what it is, the house is quite isolated from the rest of the town, what with its close proximity to the ocean. And so, when Henry knocks on the door, announcing his presence and calling out to his mom, he's not overly surprised to find the house empty. "She probably went into town," he explains, holding the door open for Carina.

Carina Smyth -- no, Carina Barbossa. She hadn't wanted to remain on the Pearl (for which he could not blame her), but she had no place to go. Like him, she'd managed to accomplish she she set out to do. Using her journal, she navigated the stars, she found the Trident of Poseidon, and she found her father. 

It's not fair, that Henry would be able to keep everything he accomplished, while she had it all taken a way the very moment she had it. And so, Henry had invited her to come with him. He couldn't replace the death of her father, but he could at least provide her with a place to stay until she figures out where to go from there. 

He'd hoped she would agree, and finds himself pleased when she does. 

And so he gives her a tour, during which Henry finds himself _extremely embarrassed_ by the amount of Jack Sparrow Wanted Posters he still has hanging up on his wall. But he gets to hear Carina's laugh as he awkwardly tries to shuffle her out of the room, so he supposes the embarrassment might be worth it.

They make their way out into the field, where Henry used to spend most of his time as a kid. Sometimes, he'd just sit and watch the ocean, hoping his father would return, hoping the curse had been broken and he could have _a father_.

He's doing the exact same thing now, but he's much more _hopeful_. More hopeful than he's ever been in his life. Because if the Trident had broken, and it had broken Salazar's curse, then surely it would do the same for the Dutchman's curse. 

Surely. 

They stand, and they wait, and Carina puts her hand in his. He gets slapped, but then he kisses Carina and when he doesn't get slapped again, Henry allows himself to reflect that _this_ , holding her face and kissing her slowly, wasn't something he ever thought he'd get to accomplish, either. 

He breaks their kiss and he turns his gaze towards the ocean and still, there's nothing. No ship, no Dutchman, no Pearl. No one. Even when he takes out his spyglass and scans the horizon, there's nothing to be seen. 

No flash of green, even as the sun sets. 

______________________________________________________________________

Every so often, Elizabeth will make a trek to where she has hidden Will's heart. 

On days that have been exceedingly _difficult_ , on days when she misses Will so _deeply_ it's almost unbearable, on days when the townspeople make comments about her missing husband loud enough for her to hear, on days when she's _tired_ of holding her head up high. On days like those, Elizabeth will go, and dig up Will's heart and reassure herself. Because it's calming, in a way, to watch the steady beats of Will's heart, the continuous beats of _thump thump_ , _thump thump_. Just the living, tangible proof that Will is _alive_ is enough. 

Today is one of those days. 

There's a path leading to town, and it's that path that Elizabeth follows. She follows it until it begins to wind left, upon which Elizabeth winds right. She counts the number of trees that she passes, and once she counts to ten, she stops. She makes her way round to the opposite side of the tree, and begins to dig. The chest isn't too far underneath the surface, just far enough to be hidden from sight. After all, she promised she'd keep it safe, and it's a promise she intends to keep. 

She's dug Will's heart out plenty of times in the twenty years he's been gone. But this time, when Elizabeth digs up the chest, something feels.... off. Something she can't quite put her finger on, but it makes her even more _adamant_ to see his heart for herself. 

She begins digging quicker, until she hits the top of the chest and tosses her shovel carelessly to the side. She gets on her knees and digs her fingers into the dirt, grasping the handles and pulling it out of the ground. The key to the chest is on a string around her neck, and she sets the chest gently to the side and _yanks_ the necklace over her head. 

She opens the chest. And when she takes in the sight before her, her eyes go wide. "No," she whispers, hands going to her mouth as she begins to cry. " _Will_...."

And in the chest, Will's heart sits, the same as ever.

But it no longer beats.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, remember the time will got his heart carved out in order to become captain of the dutchman.
> 
> remember how will gave elizabeth his actual beating heart for her to protect.
> 
> remember how henry broke all curses and how they all broke immediately
> 
> remember how WILL TURNER HAS NO HEART 
> 
> HOW HE WOULD HE BE ALIVE
> 
> GUYS?????????


End file.
